Hidden things are always in plain sight
by Darknessreigns
Summary: Harry and Draco have both recieved their inheritances over the summer and harry's found out some secrets about his real family, is being a vampire going to destroy his life, or make it ten times better. HPDM
1. ThE fUNhOusE FrOM HeLl

A/n: hello everyone this is my first fic ever and I have kinda decided where I want this to go but i'm not positive. It is also unbettaed so if any of you great ppl have to time I wouldn't mind hearing what you think even if it is not something good. Oh and I rated this R cos it will go up in later bitz Neway on with the story.  
  
Disclaimer: Me no own Harry Potter actually I don't really own anything except this tree house and the mattress in the corner and this computer. Does that make me poor?? Oh so the point is I don't own it so don't sue!!  
  
Warnings: This will be SLASH, which is Male/Male, or Female/Female pairings so if you don't like that don't read this :p  
  
ON WITH THE SHOW!!!!!  
  
~!@#$%^&*()_++_)(*&^%$#@!~  
  
In a small house in Surrey a raven-haired boy lay in a cupboard under the stairs trying not to think about the shooting pain running all over his body.  
  
His name was Harry Potter, to everyone in the wizarding world he was their savoir bringer of light and hope the person they expected to save them, to the muggles he was just another teen who looked like he would sooner mug you, than save the world.  
  
Harry on the other hand didn't think or expect anything of himself, he was just content to lay there and have nothing on his mind except the pain. No thoughts about his parents last words as they were brutally murdered by a mad man or Cedric's blank eyes, as he stared unseeing at the sky where he lay dead. Or Sirius. The only real family he had, had left until he was also taken from Harry.  
  
No, Harry's mind was not plagued by any of this. There was only the pain. He knew some one should have come for him by now. He had written them all letters about what was going on as soon as he got back to this hell they say is safe for him.  
  
For as soon as Harry returned back to his so called families' house he had felt it. Some thing was wrong. It was calm for the first week or so until one day when he was washing up he accidentally let a plate slip from his hands onto the unforgiving tiles where it shattered.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
Harry was grumbling to himself as he was forced to do yet another chore that day. He had already mowed the lawn, / not that it needed it / he thought to himself. He had also repainted the fence and done all the vacuuming in the house all the while his fat cousin and his abusive parents sat on their asses not even acknowledging his presence.  
  
He had been so distracted that he didn't notice that his obese cousin had snuck up behind him until it was too late.  
  
'HARRY' his cousin yelled  
  
'Ahhhhhhhh' / what the fuck / Harry thought as he quickly spun around only to come face to face with a giant toad. / Oh no / Harry thought absently to himself / that's no toad that's my cousin, my bad. /  
  
'Get me a drink freak' his cousin grunted sounding a bit too much like Crabbe or Gayle.  
  
'Get it yourself' Harry said blandly  
  
'No you get it freak'  
  
'No'  
  
'Yes'  
  
'NO'  
  
'YES'  
  
'Nnnn' was all Harry got out before he was doubled over from being savagely punched in the stomach.  
  
/ Oh no / Harry thought but it was already too late, the plate he had been holding at the time had slipped out of his hands and shattered on the tiles.  
  
Harry braced himself.  
  
'BOY'  
  
Surprisingly fast for his size his fat uncle had come into the room and started towards Harry.  
  
'What did you drop that plate for you ungrateful little brat' his uncle spat now right up in his face.  
  
'It was a' Harry started before he was rudely cut off.  
  
' We feed you and clothe you and this is how you repay us. By breaking our things??'  
  
Uncle Vernon I'  
  
'No excuses you brat I knew you would do this. First you go off to that freak school learning nonsense only to come back and tease Dudley and now your being more ungrateful like your good for nothing parents.'  
  
Next thing Harry had been pushed roughly to the ground. His uncle still yelling about how ungrateful he was. Before anything else could happen Harry had rolled out of the way and stood up starting to walk out of the kitchen he had decided long ago that he didn't have to take their shit again this summer.  
  
'GET BACK HERE BOY DON'T YOU WALK AWAY FROM ME' Vernon screamed after him.  
  
Harry just kept walking out until something grabbed him from behind and spun him around next thing he knew a fist had connected with his jaw and he was left sprawled on the ground.  
  
Harry sat there stunned because although the Dorsalis had always been verbally abusive they had never resulted to physical force.  
  
Until now.  
  
'You deserve this boy. We need to keep you in line and nothing else is working.'  
  
This statement was followed by a sequence of harsh kicks to his ribs.  
  
'Stop it you have no right' Harry tried to get up only to receive another punch to the jaw, knocking him back to the ground.  
  
Harry whimpered as more kicks and punches rained down on him. He cried out as a particularly hard kick got him in the chest where he felt something break. It continued this way for bout five minutes until his uncle got bored with just punching and kicking and hauled him to his feet starting to drag him along the hallway and soon Harry found himself locked in the cupboard under the stairs with Vernon speaking through the door.  
  
'From now on boy if you do anything wrong this is what you're going to get.'  
  
After that his uncle had stormed off paying no attention to Harry who had long ago passed out.  
  
*End Flashback*  
  
After that had received a beating nearly everyday with them getting gradually worse. His cousin and aunt now joined in when they found any little thing they could use as something to punish Harry. His so called uncle had after the first three beatings told him that he wasn't worth getting blood on his fists and feet so he started to use belts, whips and knives to 'punish' Harry for the smallest things.  
  
They had also stopped feeding him except for one piece of bread and a glass of water a day. To say Harry was surprised that he was still alive was an understatement, but it seemed that his magic had healed all his major wounds but he still had many more, but still not enough to send over into the black abyss of death.  
  
At first Harry had been angry. Furious really, he was mad at his so called friends who he had written to telling them what was happening to him but he had got no response, not a single word. / No doubt they were to busy snogging / Harry thought bitterly.  
  
He was mad also at Dumbledore who he had figured out was just using him as a pawn just like Voldemort did with his minions. / But no more / Harry thought savagely, he had decided that as soon as he got back to Hogwarts he was going to tell Dumbledore to stick the prophecy up his ass and find some one else to be the saviour because he wouldn't save a world that would turn their back on him so quickly just because of some articles in newspapers and magazines.  
  
And last of all he was most angry with himself, for being weak and not saving Cedric or Sirius, for letting himself get beaten by stupid muggles when he was supposed to be one of the most powerful wizards of the age and for feeling something for someone who would never return his feelings.  
  
Pathetic.  
  
~!@#$%^&*()_+_)(*&^%$#@!~  
  
a/n well that's done then. What ya think?? Like it?? Hate it?? Well tell me!! Click that little button that says review and let me know. I also am in school at the moment the teachers are giving us lots of homework but I should be able to get a chapter every 3days or a week at the most depending. Oh and any flames sent will be used to roast marshmallows. K l8er Dudez And remember. Use Protection ;P 


	2. SuMMeR SuCks AsS At tiMeS

A/N YO MY HOME BOIS AND GIRLS WAZZUP??  
  
I'm soz if this too long 4 you but my teachers seem to be enjoying the pain they are inflicting on me. *flinches as English teacher comes running after Emily with a stack of assignment papers* SSSSSAAAAAAAVVVVVVVVVVVEEEEEEEE MMMMMMMMMMMMEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Disclamer: I do not own potty or ferret face or any other thing from Harry potter books and as much as it pains me to say that. Its true. So don't sue!!!!  
  
Warnings: THIS IS SLASH SLASH SLASH. I love it but if you don't don't read it!!  
  
*parselmouth* / thoughts/  
  
Draco's POV  
  
When I was younger I used to sit in my room and try to think of things I ever did to make father hate me so much. I mean he must hate me because no parent who loved his or her child would ever do this. Yes, I know that I should have been able to know that this is just the way he is. But since I was three and he first punished me for trying to hug him and mother on my birthday I never really have been able to understand. This summer I thought would be different with me coming into my veela inheritance and it was. But not in a good way.  
  
You see when I got back for the summer my father kept ranting about how this would be the summer I join his oh so glorious lord (or oh so moldy lord) either is fine. He seemed to have taken it upon himself to make sure that I would be ready and strong to serve his lord aka to have a good tolerance for pain. And so he started to torture me.  
  
It wasn't that bad at first he just stared to put me under the cruciatus for 2mins every day which could have been way worse considering when I was fourteen he put me under it for 5minutes because I told him that not all mudbloods were stupid. Bad mistake that one was I couldn't get out of bed for a week and had to depend on my personal house elf misty to help me.  
  
It progressively got worse with him seemingly not getting enough of a rush putting his only heir under one the unforgivables. So he started to do it by hand. You know thumbscrews, knives, whips, and hooked knives that did more damage coming out then going in. All those types of things, And after the 2hr session everyday he would heal me telling me I had too pretty of a body to mar with scars.  
  
Some father.  
  
It reached an all time high when something happened that in my worst dreams I had never thought would happen. Pansy.  
  
**Flashback**  
  
Draco had reluctantly dragged himself out of his warm covers at seven hoping that he would be able to have breakfast before his father came down from his beloved study.  
  
Unfortunately when he got down to the breakfast table he realised that this must not be a good day because when he entered the room he saw one Lucius Malfoy sitting at the head of the humongous table reading the daily prophet with a smirk on his face.  
  
Resigned to his fate Draco decided that nothing could really go bad if he was silent and only spoke when spoken too. He didn't like it but he would do it if it saved him from getting extra torture hours.  
  
The first half of breakfast went off without a hitch for Draco with his father ignoring his presence for that of the newspapers. But that all changed when a plain light brown tawny owl flew in one of the high windows and came towards Draco.  
  
Draco sat watching the bird in slight confusion as it came towards him. No of his Slytherin friends said they could write this summer with dark movement increasing and that their letters would probably be intercepted by people who they could not trust. And so they had all agreed not to write.  
  
/Oh no/ Draco thought as the crimson envelope was dropped on the table by the owl that immediately turned and flew back out the window.  
  
/Shit shit shit/ draco thought but before he could run out of the room with the obvious howler the most annoying shrill voice filled the room. The voice of one Pansy Parkinson.  
  
'DRACONIS PRAEPOLLEO MALFOY HOW DARE YOU NOT TELL ME YOU ARE GAY. YOU PROMISED TO TELL ME EVERYTHING AFTER OUR ENGAGEMENT ENDED AND THIS IS HOW YOU KEEP THAT PROMISE. BY KEEPING THE BIGGEST SECRET POSSIBLE FROM ME?? WHEN YOU GET BACK TO SCHOOL WE ARE HAVING A SERIOUS TALK YOUNG MAN AND YOU WON'T BE LEAVING UNTIL I GET SOME ANSWERS. YOU SHOULD BE GALD I DIDN'T CASTERATE YOU MALFOY. MARK MY WORDS. WE WILL TALK.'  
  
With a puff of red smoke the howler disintegrated and draco was left standing there with his thoughts running through his head at a million miles a minute. That was until he looked up and saw his fathers face. It was deadly calm except for the eyes, which were raging with an anger that would have had Voldemort himself cowering in his boots.  
  
'Was it true what Parkinson said' the voice was barley above a whisper but Draco heard it as if it was screamed in his ear.  
  
'Yes' he whispered  
  
That seemed to be all Lucius was waiting for. He stood up with such force that the chair he was sitting on flew back into the wall and cracked down the middle.  
  
Draco turned around to attempt to run but was immediately hit with a body binding curse and fell flat onto his face breaking his nose. Somehow Draco thought that this would be the most unpainful injury of the night.  
  
He was right.  
  
The screaming of Draco Malfoy lasted all through the night and into the early hours of the morning before blessed silence descended on Malfoy manor.  
  
**End Flashback**  
  
** 3rd Person POV**  
  
After that his father had been more brutal with his punishments leaving him chained to the wall in the torture chambers where Draco would call for misty to come and get him if he hadn't passed out.  
  
He had not seen his mother at all apart from dinner when she looked at him with eyes that were unreadable.  
  
Other than that Draco spent his time up in his room trying not to anger his father into giving him more pain than he already received.  
  
With his time he spent in his room he tried to finish his seemingly endless supply of homework, while also reading and spending time thinking about his Harry potter.  
  
He found himself thinking about Harry a lot that summer. There was just something about the boy that engaged a passion so deep in Draco he often felt like he was going to explode with repressed feelings.  
  
He had hoped to god that Harry would turn out to be his mate, but knowing his luck he would probably end up with someone like Crabbe or Goyle.  
  
Draco shuddered at the thought but not as much as when he thought he could very well have a mate like Millicent or Pansy. Not that he didn't like the girls but Jesus?? Could they pay him to sleep with them? No not for all the money in the world.  
  
The only person he really wanted. Was the person he knew he could never have.  
  
~! @#$%^&*()_++_)(*&^%$#@!~  
  
Harry was yet again out in the garden pulling the weeds from his aunt's precious garden, the merciless sun beating down on his torn up back.  
  
Harry let out a hiss of pain when he accidentally put his had to close to a thorn a pricked his finger. He was just sticking the offending finger in his mouth when the most beautiful snake Harry had ever seen slithered out from one of the bushes.  
  
It had a black head with a light brown golden body and light black banding down near its tail it was about 2 feet long.  
  
*Oi stay away from me mate and I won't hurt you but if you come any  
closer you'll be dead before you hit the ground* the snake hissed lightly  
to Harry.  
  
Harry who had not talked to a snake in quite awhile decided to have a  
talk with the beautiful creature before him who had an intriguing accent.  
  
*Hello my names Harry potter I'm pleased to meet you. Who are you and why  
are you so far from home?? *  
  
*You can talk to snakes?? Wow I have never met a human who could do that  
before back home. *  
  
*Yeah well I'm special* Harry grinned at the snake that had now risen up  
to a higher level so he could look Harry in the eye.  
  
*Ya sure are mate. Ya asked me why I'm here and I was a bit too shock to  
answer ya * Harry smiled to himself at the declaration.  
  
*Anyway I'm an Aussie of course and I'm here because your incredibly dumb neighbours bought me by shipping mail. The idiots never thought to close the lid of my tank. So I decided to get free and come to find a place to bake in the sun. It's so bloody cold here*  
  
*I understand* Harry hissed quietly to the snake so that there was no chance of his aunt and uncle hearing him.  
  
*It's always pretty cold here. Well not for me but for you. What part of Australia do you come from*  
  
*I come from western Queensland Australia and they call me the inland taipan, I have the most deadly venom of all the snakes in the world * the snake said proudly  
  
*Wow * Harry said *That's awesome! Do you have a name? *  
  
*No* the snake hissed *I've never had a real master to name me *  
  
*Oh* Harry said. After a moments thinking he spoke to the snake  
  
*Would you like to live with me? I mean I would love to learn more about your country and would like to have the company. If you'll have me. *  
  
*Oh really mate?? * Harry nodded his head yes *It would be my honour to have you as my master and I promise to protect you till the day I die *  
  
*Cool * Harry said to the snake. Finally he would have someone to confide in and talk to who wouldn't judge him.  
  
*Would you like the name Venom? Because seeing as how you are the most poisonous snake in the world I thought it would be fitting. *  
  
*That would be great mate. The idiots next door wanted to call me Bubbles. Can you believe that? Bubbles?!? God I swear they must have been smoking something when they thought of that name. *  
  
Harry laughed and him and his new companion Venom talked as Harry kept weeding the garden.  
  
Something was finally going right. And on the day before his birthday.  
  
He was so preoccupied that he forgot all about his uncle beating him, Voldemort, and the strange aching he had in his bones when he woke up.  
  
But he didn't forget about a certain blond.  
  
He didn't think he ever would be able to.  
  
~!@#$%^&*()_++_)(*&^%$#@!~  
  
a/n so what you think. I hope u liked. Because I liked writing it. Is Harry's snake cute or what??? Awwwwww. Ne way plz review review review!! I'll kick ur ass la8er !!DaRKnEsSreIgNEs!! 


	3. EsCApe

A/n. hello I know I said I would get these chappies out in at least a week and I'm sorry that this took so long for me to write but I have been going thru tests o well at least its out now. I hope you peeps like  
  
I just wanted to give a BIG COOKIE to everyone who reviewed, thank you ur beautiful u really are. ^_^  
  
Disclaimer: do I look like jk Rowling the bestest writer ever to you no. Then you'll know I'm just borrowing the characters. So wat if they die, they ain't mine I take no responsibility for what I have written. I WAS POSESSED I really was  
  
Warnings: SLASH NOT FOR HOMOPHOBES SLASH MALE/MALE AND FEMALE/FEMALE DON'T LIKE DON'T READ  
  
And so it begins........  
  
~!@#$%^&*()_++_)(*&^%$#@!~  
  
Draco was lying on his bed in his room trying to finish his transfiguration homework when his door banged open and his father stalked into the room.  
  
/shit/ Draco thought /is it time for my torture session already/  
  
He looked up at his father who was now standing right next to the bed where Draco lay with a blank face.  
  
'You are lucky young Draco that our master has come for you today. Even after he learned of your' his father grimaced 'unnaturalness.'  
  
Draco lay perfectly still on his bed trying to process what his father had said to him /our master. FUCK!! / Draco screamed in his head/ our master means Voldemort which means he's here to mark me. NO! /  
  
With that thought Draco jumped off his bed forgetting all about his father being in the room and started to pace back and forth between his bed and the fireplace.  
  
' Draco stop this improper behaviour right now.' His father smiled evilly ' you will come downstairs with me now and be presented with the privilege to serve our great lord' Malfoy then grabbed Draco's wrist harshly and started to drag him out of the room.  
  
Draco let out a yell of outrage that did not sound entirely human and flung his arm back with inhuman strength causing his father to fly out behind him hitting the wall with a sickening crunch.  
  
/ Oh shit what have I done/ Draco thought starting to panic slightly.  
  
Draco quickly rushed across the room to where his father lay with blood pooling around his head and bent down putting two fingers on where his father's jugular on his neck where the pulse should have been.  
  
He didn't feel it. / This can't be right. / Draco thought. He's not dead. / Draco grabbed his father's wrist putting his two fingers there and again searched for a pulse. It was not there.  
  
/fuck, fuck, FUCKING HELL/ Draco thought. /what the fuck have I done I mean not that the bastered didn't deserve to die but the DARK LORD is down stairs waiting for his lapdog to bring me to him. /  
  
Draco than got a look on his face that clearly resembled that of one who was stoned. This look often appeared when he was struck with an idea.  
  
/ I know what I'll do/ draco thought triumphantly / obviously cause the stupid fucker that is Lucius Malfoy is dead that means I have inherited all the Malfoy fortune making me one of the youngest wealthiest mean in England. / Draco had to stop himself from doing his victory dance as all the opportunities of being that rich popped up into his head.  
  
/ But first the task at hand. / Draco smirked (a/n god do I love that smirk) /I shall escape by flying out my window and then I will just go from there. / Draco smiled inwardly finally he would be free he thought as he began packing some necessary things into his school trunk.  
  
What draco seemed to forget was that the Dark Lord Voldemort was currently sitting in his fathers study getting quite inpatient and wondering if the stupid man called Lucius had got his brat of a son to come and receive his mark yet. / I really should have brought a muggle to entertain me/ thought Voldemort.  
  
Voldemort finally got to the end of his patience and stalked up the giant staircase to the wing where Draco's bedroom is to see what was taking that bumbling fool of idiot so god damn long.  
  
Fin  
  
(A/n Nah jk im no that mean)  
  
Meanwhile draco who was just finishing packing all his most prized possessions and had just grabbed his nimbus 2001 about to jump out of the window when his large mahogany door banged open revealing a very pissed off dark lord who seemed to get even more pissed when he saw the body of his albeit daft but still cunning right hand man, who was now dead.  
  
Draco shocked, looked up and immediately regretted it when he was met with a pair of furious red eyes that were burning with a fury so hot that if looks could kill Draco would have been a pile of ash.  
  
Draco meeped in a very unmalfoyish way and turned grabbing his broom off the floor where he had dropped it when he saw Voldemorts eyes and took a running jump out of the window.  
  
Draco fell with the cold wind whistling past his ears with a number of what would have been very painful curses if the had hit him. He mounted hid broom while still plummeting towards the ground and went into a dive not slowing but increasing his pace until he was noting more than a blur. If you blinked you would have missed it but as Draco got to about 7inches about the ground he sharply pulled up executing a perfect wronski feint.  
  
/ Now/ Draco thought as he flew away hearing one furious dark lords screeching after him. /all I have to do now is learn to do that in quiddicth and keep my eyes on the snitch instead of my Harry/. With that thought Draco settled down for the long flight to London trying to not think about the implications of his actions  
  
~! @#$%^&*()_++_)(*&^%$#@! ~  
  
Harry lay in his small cupboard under the stairs wincing as he ran his fingers over his latest injuries, Vernon had got himself a new knife that was about 7inches long and very very sharp Harry soon found out that it could slice through his skin like soft butter and that was not a good feeling. Through the whole session he was being told that it was just for him, an early birthday present.  
  
Venom who was currently wrapped securely around his right wrist had wanted to protect his master but backed down when Harry had told him firmly to go into the cupboard under the stairs or he would get hurt and that would hurt Harry even more than any beating Vernon could give him.  
  
Harry looked at the digital watch he had found on one of his very rare visits outside to the park 11:55pm. /Great/ Harry thought, /in 5 minutes I will be sixteen and I shall great that age just after one of the worst beatings I've ever had. Stupid mother fucking muggles if I had my wand I would have killed them all by now/ Harry thought. He knew by doing that he would have to use one of the unforgivables but he didn't give a fuck anymore. It was the ministry that said it was wrong to cast them, instead they wished for everyone to just remain oblivious while they're family members were killed by a mad man No now Harry didn't listen to anyone ever.  
  
1 minute left and Harry was just thinking about how some people change on their 16th birthday, you know the usual change in power, appearance, and attitude. A smirk crossed Harry's face as he thought that how Hermione would be pissed when she found out nothing would change in her because she was a mudblood. Harry knew that he shouldn't take pleasure in other peoples problems but he felt no guilt when it came to his ex- best friend.  
  
Harry started to count down with his watch'5'.../I wonder if I'll change/,' 4'.... /Maybe Draco changed too/,' 3'... /since when did he become Draco/, '2'.... /Ohhh well I always loved his name/, '1'. /well happy birthday/ Harry thought to himself, /wait why am I glowing like the adava kedavra curse. / Harry let out a bone-chilling scream as he experienced the worst pain he had ever felt.  
  
It was like crucio except magnified by 100. Harry let out another scream as he felt his bones start to stretch like he was having a very painful growth spurt, then he felt it, his heart had stopped, he couldn't breath his vision was going blurry and his last thought before he blacked out was /I hope I didn't wake the Dursleys/  
  
~!@#$%^&*()_++_)(*&^%$#@!  
  
/Yes/ Draco thought as he saw the light of the city of London, /finally, I think my butt has frozen off/  
  
Draco for once was happy with something his father had done. When Draco was younger his father had made him come to when he went to one of the many of his business meetings in London and Draco, who was never one to sit around and do nothing used to sneak out of the day care centres and go exploring through the wizarding side of London. Thus now he knew exactly where to go to get food and shelter.  
  
Draco was glad that he had this opportunity, he was free, free. No more expectations no more bullshit "training" sessions with his now deceased father and he was free to do what he liked or more importantly whom he liked.  
  
Draco touched down on a little wizard hotel that he knew from his exploring it was cheap, but cosy with a good atmosphere meaning it would be no questions asked and more importantly no one would know who he was. Unless it was someone who had seen him from Hogwarts but usually most wizards and witches stayed near Diagon Alley wanted to be "safe". /Idiots/ Draco thought as he threw a dark black cloak over his shoulder walking down the stairs into the small lobby of the hotel.  
  
He walked up to the plump lady at the counter who had a kind looking face and sparkling eyes.  
  
' Hello' Draco said in his most charming voice as he plastered a big smile on his face 'I was wondering if I could have the pleasure to stay in this beautiful establishment'  
  
'Sure' said the lady 'how long do you plan on staying?'  
  
'Just until school starts so 4weeks I think' Draco said sickenly bright smile still on his face  
  
'Ok that's fine, is there any specific price your looking for?'  
  
'No' Draco replied 'just your best room please and if it's possibly can it be near the top of the building'  
  
'Yes that's fine,' she typed something into her computer 'alright your will be up on the 5fth floor room 6, that'll end up costing you 205 gallons please' she said with another smile  
  
Draco although he thought the price was a little high got out his money pouch and paid the lady  
  
'You don't do muggle money enchantments do you?' Draco inquired after all he wanted to explore and to be able to do that he need muggle money as well.  
  
'Yes we do' she replied handing him a receipt and his key 'would you like to change some money?'  
  
'Yes I would'  
  
'How much'  
  
'Into muggle money I would like 500pounds' she handed him the muggle money and he handed her the wizard money she smiled and just as he was about to walk up to his room she called out after him  
  
'Dear, since your staying here so long I think I should introduce myself I'm Fredelle Dulava and if I can do anything to help to give me a buzz' draco nodded his head and walked up the stairs lugging his trunk up behind him.  
  
When he finally made it up the 3 flights of stairs he walked down the casually painted pale blue hallway to the door at the end that had a sliver six on it. Draco took the key that Fredelle had given him out of his pockets.  
  
Turning the key the door clicked and Draco swung it open to revel the room. Draco was shocked. The room looked like it would have been in a really fancy hotel not just a normal one. The room was beautiful done in dark reds and emerald greens /hmmmm Draco thought almost exactly the same colour as Harry's eyes/. Draco stepped further into the room looking around seeing the long drapes that covered the many windows he seemed to have stepped into what was the lounge room.  
  
On the right there was a massive TV that took up like the whole wall with an equally massive sound system next to it. There was a black leather couch on the wall opposite with loveseat in the matching black leather next to it. Near the couch there was a door that Draco was guessing lead to the kitchen but Draco would explore later what he wanted now was a nice shower, a warm bed and a naked Harry Potter but hey he can hope can't he.  
  
Draco walked through the other door in the lounge room and saw it lead off into a hallway draco went down the hallway and came to a door that led out onto the patio he turned around and walked back up the hallway coming to guess what, yes, another door.  
  
He opened it a walked into one of the most beautiful bedrooms he had ever seen. The walls were a deep emerald colour with a large silver dragon imprinted on the wall. The dragon looked to be a Norwegian Ridgeback and it was animated he watched as it did a lazy flip and flew up onto the ceiling  
  
Draco after studying the dragon Draco turned a swept his eyes across the room once more there was a large and I mean huge bed in the centre of the room it was mahogany of the finest quality and it had carving running up the poles. The sheets were such a dark red that they look black. The pillows looked soft and were in great supply.  
  
There was a fireplace to the right of the bed that was crackling merrily with chairs in front of it Draco could tell that they would be comfortable and were made of a dark green leather.  
  
After Draco put his stuff down and grabbed his toiletries and a pair of boxers walked over and opened the door the led to the bathroom.  
  
The bathroom was like the rest of the room elegant and dark. There was a spar in the corner of the room and also a shower with a frosted glass door. All of the room was done in black marble that Draco loved. After looking at his slightly malnourished body in the mirror Draco stripped and got into the shower, making it really hot he stood there face upturned to let the spray hit his face. Draco grabbed his lovely smelling Hemp soap and started to lather up his body. He was thinking of Harry and what he was doing he was probably sitting with his family enjoying a good conversation of sleeping peacefully in his bed.  
  
Draco winced as his hand ran over his wrist where his father had grabbed him. There was a large purple bruise forming.  
  
Washing off the soap Draco turned off the shower wrapping a towel around his waist walking over to the fogged up mirror and wiping it off with another towel so he could see his reflection.  
  
He looked at his well-defined chest taking in its abnormal but strikingly beautiful paleness with rose colour nipples. He knew he was gorgeous he had had to fight of girls and boys for years who were trying to bed him but he never went further than a blow job. You could say he was saving himself for his mate. His first time had to be special not just a one night stand.  
  
Draco dried off his body. Apart from being a little malnourished there was absolutely no sign of what he had been through that summer and draco didn't know if he liked that or not.  
  
Draco pulled on his black boxers and walked out into the other room. Pulling up the covers up and climbing in think about what he was going to do tomorrow. He was going to go shopping. Muggle shopping after all he had to get a new look.  
  
Draco peacefully went to sleep dreaming about Harry and having no idea what his mate was going through at that very moment.  
  
~!@#$%^&*()_++_)(*&^%$#@!~  
  
a/n finished finally I don't know why but this chapter was really hard to write and I hope its ok. If you would like to send me a good review or constructive review I would love to hear from you. If you send me flames I will make toast with them. K. So remember Dudez Never skull a bottle of Tabasco it will kill u, literally !!DaRKnEsSreIgNEs!! 


	4. VAmPirE

A/n hello my faithful readers here is my next chappie and I know some of u have been hangin on for the snog scene but that will not come to pass for a lil longer but do not fear for when it comes the wait will be worth it.  
  
Neway here ya go........  
  
~!@#$%^&*()_++_)(*&^%$#@!~  
  
Harry woke about five minutes later to find most of the pain in his body gone and his wounds healed /strange/ Harry thought / it felt like I was dying before/. The next thing he knew he was hit with a painful hunger. It felt like his stomach was being ripped apart but the thought of food just seemed to make it worse.  
  
Harry suddenly realised that he had much less room than he had before. He swore he was small enough to fit well if not a little scrunched up into to the cupboard but now he felt like he could hardly breathe.  
  
/ Maybe I can sneak outside without them hearing me / Harry thought / I need a smoke and its really stuffy in here, maybe I could sneak some food out of the fridge. /  
  
Harry reached over to the door and was glad to find it unlocked. He leaned over and stuck his head out of the door checking to see if the Dursleys had awoken from his screaming apparently it looked like the hadn't. Harry uncurled himself from the cupboard and stepped out into the hallway, as he was walking towards the back door he felt another clench in his stomach and remembered that he wanted to get some food.  
  
He walked back up the hall and into the kitchen. It was then that he noticed that he could see perfectly in the dark. He reached up to where his glasses usually were, only to find the weren't there. Harry was surprised to find that he could see let alone with this clarity, he could see every little detail in the room, Harry stood in shock subconsciously staring at and counting all the tiny cracks in the light blue paint that covered the walls.  
  
Breaking out of his trance Harry turned his eyes to the fridge, where he hoped he could find something that could help his hunger stomach cramps.  
  
Harry walked across the room not noticing the unnatural grace that seemed to seep for his every move. He opened the plain white fridge door revealing not much except some skim milk, vegetables, fruits and no meat, Harry sighed he really didn't feel like eating this food. He wanted something else, something his body was starting to crave without mercy.  
  
Harry reached into the fridge and grabbed the skim milk, thinking that if he wasn't hungry it might help if he drunk something, because for some reason he did feel awfully dehydrated.  
  
Harry walked over to the dish washer opening it and taking out a glass to pour his milk into, as he was getting the glass out a major wave of pain washed over his stomach and in his surprise he dropped the glass, watching as it fell on to the tiles shattering into millions of little follicles, Harry would have probably appreciated the beauty of what he could see if he had not he a large crash and thumping footsteps that told him that the Dursleys were awake.  
  
/ Oh fuck/ Harry thought /what is it with me and dropping things onto these tiles/ Harry cringed when he heard the loud footsteps grows louder and louder until all three fucked up members of the Dursleys were standing in the doorway to the kitchen, /wow.... I didn't know a man's face could go that colour. / Harry thought looking at his uncles face; Harry braced him for the screaming and beating that he knew he would receive.  
  
Uncle Vernon opened his mouth looked at Harry and froze, a look of shock passed across his face as he took in Harry's new appearance. After a little while though he seemed to snap out of his trance and he turned a darker shade of purple advancing on Harry with a look of venom in his eyes.  
  
' What did you do now you little freak, thinking you could scare us with a little trick. Your going to pay you insolent brat, that freak school of yours writing to us saying to 'take it easy' on you because a murdering scum bag died and he was you r stupid godfather.'  
  
Harry saw red, he was angry, angry with Voldemort for killing Cedric and Sirius, angry at Dumbledoor for leaving him with these mother fucking muggles, angry with Ron and Hermione for not being there when he needed them most, and angry with his parents for leaving him. All his anger seemed to manifest into a little ball inside himself growing and growing until finally Harry gave in and let rage consume him.  
  
If anyone was watching from the outside they would have be stunned by the sheer power that seemed to radiate off Harry's body. Harry himself was in a daze where he couldn't feel or see anything other than hate. Harry looked to his relatives relishing in the look of horror that was painted across they're faces. He glided across the room to his uncle grabbing him and slamming his against the wall with no effort. He then proceeded to throw every curse he had ever learnt at the fat lump that had slumped to the floor. He didn't seem to notice he was doing all of this without a wand or that he was floating about three feet off the ground and had black sparks of raw magic dancing across his skin.  
  
In the background Harry could hear his Aunt Petunia screaming and Dudley whimpering as he advanced on the broken man on the floor. When Harry reached him he bent down so that he was in line with Vernon's ugly face he spoke in a calm voice that froze the marrow in the bones of all listening. ' Now little muggle since you have bored me I will dispose of your pitiful life, and I will enjoy it.'  
  
With that Harry raised his hand whispering the words adva kedavra watching with a smirk as the green light shot from his hand and into the body of one Vernon Dursley.  
  
Harry then turned around letting his pitch black eyes rest on the other members of his family advancing on them like a predator would his prey.  
  
' My my my what have we here, I count two little pieces of shit that need to be disposed of and I think I will have great pleasure in sucking the life from you bodies' Harry smiled eerily as he watched the comprehension slide across his aunts face 'yes dear aunt I am a vampire and I will love taking your life blood from you'  
  
'Bu-b-but y-you c-c-can't' stuttered Aunt Petunia  
  
' Oh and why can't I' Harry said looking at the horse of a women in disgust  
  
' Y-y-you n-need me b-because o-of m-my blood I k-know I-it keeps y-you s- safe.'  
  
Harry laughed making his Aunt and cousin shiver ' I don't need your blood you stupid women, I feel way more powerful than before and I have no doubt that if Voldemort was here I would be able to kill him with out a second glance'  
  
The spark of hope that had been in his aunt's eyes flicked and died as she accepted that she was going to die.  
  
'Now' Harry said 'enough talk I need to feed' and with that he swept down on his Aunt inserting his fangs into the jugular in her neck.  
  
Harry sighed as he felt the liquid life slip onto his tongue and down his throat. He pinned his aunt to the wall as she tried to struggle her body putting up its last attempts before it totally gave in.  
  
When his aunt was totally drained of life Harry turned his pitch black eyes to his fat cousin.  
  
'Ahhh Dudley what a pleasure it will be for me to kill you, slowly. You see I have always wanted to do it but until now I wouldn't have done it because lets face it, I would have never got away with it, but that problem no longer exists seeing as I don't give a fuck what anyone thinks.'  
  
Dudley whimpered as Harry bared his bloodstained fangs and advanced on him smiling cruelly.  
  
After Harry was finished sucking Dudley dry he dropped the large body to the floor stepping over the dead fat lump and back into the hallway where he made for the stairs. / I m going to have to grab Venom, my stuff from upstairs and go find another place to stay I don't doubt that the fools at ministry will be here soon. /  
  
Harry walked over wrenching open the cupboard under the stairs door open and put his arm inside waiting for Venom to slide up his wrist, which the snake did without a moment's hesitation. Venom looked into the face of his master and decided that he would ask about what happened later.  
  
When Harry reached his now deceased Aunt and Uncles room he knocked down the door with a flick of his wrist and walked over the closest grabbing out his school trunk. Harry put the truck on the ground opening it with another flick of the wrist. Harry pulled out his Firebolt and invisibility cloak then closing the lid he shrunk it down until it was no bigger than a matchbox.  
  
Harry slipped the tiny trunk into one of his pockets and threw the cloak over his shoulders striding down the hall and to the front door, which he flung open stepping out into the cool summer air.  
  
Harry mounted his broom kicking off from the ground as he heard a series of pops that announced the ministries presence.  
  
/ YES!!/ Thought Harry /I'm finally free to do what I want/ Harry smiled wickedly as he thought of the possibilities that would make up his new life.  
  
The ministry had no idea that Harry Potter saviour of the wizarding world had just flew off behind them into the sunrise or that there were three dead bodies waiting in the house for them.  
  
~!@#$%^&*()_++_)(*&^%$#@!~  
  
Deep in the black castle of hell the Queen of the Dead and Demons smiled. Her baby had just realised his destiny and what was better was that she would finally be able to find him and teach him the ways of hell. And with that thought Lilith wife of Lucifer and first vampire apperated with a crack.  
  
~!@#$%^&*()_++_)(*&^%$#@!~  
  
A/n well what do ya think?? Chuck me a review and tell me Dudez L8erz oh and always remember don't get plastic surgery or you'll end up like Michel Jackson !!DaRKnEsSreIgNEs!! 


	5. fAmILy TrEeS and ShOpPiNg

A/n OH MY GODS, 54?!?! I HAVE GOT 54 REVIEWS does happy Draco dance I HAVE GOT SO MANY REVIEWS, THANK YOU THANK YOU ALL!! YOU GUYS ARE SO GREAT I LOVE YOU. Runs in circles I really didn't expect many reviews for this at all, you guys have just blown me away!! THANK YOU  
  
Warnings: SLASH SLASH this contains slash, if you've got this far and still haven't figured this out, you need to learn more, if you don't like slash, don't read this!!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own these characters, except Venom he's my baby, but the point is, all the characters belong to J.K Rowling, I have no claim on them, I just make them do naughty things but I don't get money for it :P  
  
On the road again starts singing badly off tune  
  
Welcome, to my story, please read with caution and enjoy the ride

* * *

Draco jumped as he was harshly pulled back into reality by his wand alarm going off, /shower/ Draco thought /must find shower, breath smells to bad... then again bed too comfy......... NO Bad Draco get out of bed, NOW/ rolling out of bed and landing on the floor with a thump, Draco started his day.  
  
Draco extracted himself from the large blankets that had taken the trip to the floor with him and stumbled to his feet, sleep filled eyes looking blearily around the room trying to locate the door.  
  
/Gods/ Draco mused /why did I have to not be an early riser, it would have made things so much more easier/ he smiled as he located the door on the other side of the room and made for it with one last longing look at his bed.  
  
After a refreshing shower Draco made his way into the kitchen intent of finding himself some coffee. Coffee you see was Draco's saving grace, he had started drinking it at the age of seven, after he managed to convince his house elf to give it to him by threatening the elf that if it didn't get him coffee, he would beat it to death with his toy snake. Draco was such a sweet child. Now he couldn't go one day without the black bitter taste or, he would turn rather nasty. As was found out by Pansy one morning before a quiddicth game, she was in the hospital wing for three weeks after that and never tried to separate Draco from his morning coffee again.  
  
After Draco had put on the only clothes that he had and grabbed his keys and money walking out of the hotel room going downstairs past the lady at the bottom to which he smiled.  
  
As he reached the outside streets he decided to go through muggle London for shopping as he had always liked they're clothes better, he was also intrigued by the weird pieces of metal they put through their face.Mabey he could get one?

* * *

Lilith was the first wife of Adam in the Garden of Eden but after she refused to submit to him she was banished from the garden. That is how she came to meet Lucifer found who took her as his mate and made her his Queen giving her the power to rule and making her the first ever vampire, she was Lily, Harry's mother and she was currently searching for him in London where her senses told her she would find him.  
  
Lilith was ecstatic she couldn't wait to see her baby, it had been so long and she knew that Lucifer also couldn't wait to be reunited with his son and heir either.  
  
It had taken all her self-control to sit back and not interfere as she watched that fool Dumbledoor try and play god with her son's life. She had seen all the mistakes that had caused her son pain and watched one of her closets servants fall through the veil of life and death, but that wasn't the problem at this time, they could get him back later. Now she had to find her son.

* * *

Harry landed in the dark park just out of London, it had taken him 2hrs to get there and he was still running from the adrenaline from the activities earlier that night. He could still feel the blood pumping through his veins and taste its coper flavour on his tongue. This night had been one the freest and releasing times of his life.  
  
All he had to do know was find somewhere to stay and keep a low profile until he could go back to Hogwarts and scare the shit out of everyone.  
  
As Harry started to walk down the street intent of finding some decent accommodation he picked up a sound with his new and improved senses, it sounded a like a broom flying through the air. As Harry turned around he caught sight of a blob near the horizon moving quite rapidly towards him.  
  
/Shit/ Harry thought / I hope it isn't any ministry officials/. As the blob got closer Harry could make out the shape of a women and was rather surprised when the hooded and cloaked women touched down beside him and he found himself being cursed in a bone-cracking hug. The stage women pulled back from him pulling down her hood to revel a shock of blood red hair and a pair of the most emerald green eyes he had ever seen. Eyes he'd only seen on two people, himself and his dead mother.  
  
"Finally, Harry my son we meet, I have waited so long."

* * *

Draco walked down one of the back alleys in muggle London finding himself fascinated by all the small dark shops.  
  
Draco finally came across a small dark clothing shop that had a collection of spiked jewellery and earrings in the front window.  
  
As he walked through the front door Draco was not disappointed with the originality of the store.  
  
As he walked past a large glass case holding leather whips Draco knew he had found a store he knew he could love.  
  
"Can I help you?" Draco jumped as he heard the female voice behind him, tearing his eyes away from an interesting display of chain mail Draco turned to take in the appearance of the young sales assistance. The 20 something year old was dressed in a short black leather skirt with bright blue fishnet stockings and a low cut fluoro green shirt, her hair was short and black with bright red streaks through it.  
  
"Um, yeah Draco smiled "I'm looking for a whole new look so I don't really care what you dress me up as"  
  
"Hmmm" the girl sighed "well first things first, I'm Jess, now spin slowly so I can get a good look at you"  
  
"Draco Malfoy" Draco stated before he spun slowly in a circle as Jess's eyes swept across him looking for imperfections and fashion styles that would suit his body type.  
  
"Hmmm" she muttered, "pale, slim but not overly so, lithe muscles.... has anyone told you your one HOT piece of ass?"  
  
"Well of course" Draco smirked.  
  
"Okay Drakey what do you think about black, spikes and chains?"  
  
"Ahhh well I suppose that would be okay, I mean I wanted a new look and I always liked the look of those errr... Gooths?"  
  
"Its Goths Drakey and I think it would suit, now follow me and we will SHOP" Jess squealed the last bit as she ran off towards some forbidding look leather pants, Draco following behind. He had a feeling it was going to be a LONG day.

* * *

"Ummm sorry lady, but who the hell are you? I'm Harry, am I supposed to know you or something?" Harry asked peering into the strange green eyes.  
  
"Well you would think you would wouldn't you, I am Lilith, your mother." Lilith said all this with a giant smile on her face.  
  
"My mothers dead "Harry said looking down "She was murdered with my father when I was a year old"  
  
"I can prove it"  
  
"How?" Harry shot back trying not to get his hopes up.  
  
"Cognatus Spell"  
  
"What's that?" Harry asked puzzled, "Are you a witch?"  
  
"Ask enough questions?" Lilith Smirked "Yes you could say I'm a witch, basically the spell shows the heritage of a person, if cast by two people simultaneously it shows if the two people are connected by blood, and what the connection is."  
  
"What do I have to do because if it involves anything to do with my blood I'm not doing it" Harry said slightly cautious of Lilith.  
  
"Oh it doesn't involve anything like that Harry all you have to do is count to three and say the incantation with me, the incantation is 'Cognatus Patui', want to try it?"  
  
"Ok" Harry said "But one condition, if this hurts me in anyway I get to practice my budding torture techniques on you. Deal?"  
  
/ He really is his father's son/ Lilith thought smirking to herself. "Ok. Deal"  
  
"On the cont of three, one...two...three"  
  
"Cognatus Patui" they said at exactly the same time. Immediately little blood red line raced through the air where they where standing, Harry thinking it look like a family tree and searched for his name on it hoping that even if this women wasn't his mother, she would at least be an aunt or someone who he could have as family he was shocked when he found his name down the bottom connected to four red lines.  
  
The names were, Sirius Black, and beside it in brackets was Godfather, Narcissia Black beside that was written Godmother, Queen Lilith, Mother and King Lucifer, Father.

* * *

A/n mwhahahahahahahahaha I have finished, no I am not dead I just suffered from a major bout of writers block, why, don't ask me, I don't know, I used some Latin in my fic so far and if anyone knows Latin and is sitting out there cringing from my very bad translations, im sorry its just that I am using it, I do not claim to know anything about it.  
  
I just wanted to say thank you again to everyone who has taken the time to review you guys probably don't know how much of a difference you make but you make me want to keep going, I write this for you guys so thanks, throws out cookies and chocolate for all!! 


	6. A lITtLe ExPLaNaTiON

A/n I have done another chappy...... surprised?? Me too  
  
Warnings: Slash slash slashy slash slash.. got it? Good  
  
Disclaimer: Not mine, J.k own all me own nothing, just plot  
  
Here we go here we go here we go....

* * *

/Whoa/ Harry thought, still in shock from what the spell had just showed him. /I think this calls for an explanation/ Harry turned to Lilith who was standing watching him intently.  
  
"We need to talk about this I think" Harry said unsure of how to act towards his 'Mother'.  
  
"Okay I can understand that", Lilith said with a gentle smile "but it's a long story and there's a coffee shop around the corner where I could tell you the whole story in comfort, if you want to go that is?"  
  
"Alright" Harry said already starting to walk down the street towards the coffee shop.  
  
"Umm Harry?" Lilith said a sparkle of amusement showing in her eyes "I don't think it would go down well with the muggles if you walked into the shop with your Firebolt under your arm"  
  
"Right" Harry replied halting his footsteps and using wandless magic to shrink his broom down so that it was the size of a toothpick. Harry placed the toothpick broom into his pocket and turned his eyes to Lilith who had been watching him do it with a gleeful look on her face.  
  
"What?" Harry said still not really comfortable around Lilith.  
  
"Oh nothing Harry dear I was just thinking how much you are like your father at times"  
  
"How would you know if I was like anything else, its not like you've been around" Harry snapped  
  
Lilith face dropped to the most sorrowful look Harry had ever seen and he almost regretted saying what he did. But the shock he had experienced when he found out he had at least one parent alive was quickly dispersing and leaving him with a burning hot rage. He had parents and yet, they never came for him when he was sent to live with an abusive family, they never sent word that they were ok, or that they even were alive at all.  
  
Harry was glad when they reached the coffee shop and went inside sitting at a table up the back in a quiet corner, maybe he would get some answers.  
  
"I think its time Harry, that I told you the whole story. But please don't say anything until the end for it is important that you listen, and listen well"

* * *

"Try these on Drakey, and then come out and model them for me." Jess said shoving a huge pile of mostly black clothes in Draco's outstretched arms.  
  
"But Jeeesssss" Draco whined "That's going to take ages"  
  
"Do I look like I care dearest?" Jess stated now looking at some accessories for Draco's slim neck and wrists.  
  
Draco just 'Humped' and walking into one of the changing rooms.  
  
After about five minutes Jess was getting impatient and decided that it was time for Draco to come out "DRACO" she screeched "get out here now or I'll come in there"  
  
"Ok, ok I'm coming out don't need top go all PMS like on me women."  
  
"Don't call me women or I'll call you..." Jess didn't finish her sentence as Draco came out of the dressing rooms wearing the most impossibly tightest black leather pants she had ever seen, on anyone. He wore a fishnet shirt with a tank top over the to that had written across it in blood red letters 'The little men who live behind my eyes...and scream directly at my brain...told me to tell you Hello'. All in all Jess thought he looked completely edible and would have made a pass at him if she didn't already know that he was as gay as the hot pink short shorts.  
  
"Draco darling you look incredible" Jess smirked, oh yeah, she was Good.  
  
"Well naturally, I look incredible in anything" Draco smiled turning around to look in the mirror behind him "I just can't think of what to do with my hair"  
  
"Oh, don't worry your pretty little head over it Drakey, I have an Idea for that, now get back in that dressing room and start trying on some of those other clothes, or do I have to do that for you?"

* * *

"I was only young when I met you father and I had just left the garden of Eden, I am Lilith first wife of Adam and first ever created vampire, Lucifer your father and I fell in love shortly after I left the garden and he took me to be his Queen. We had lived happily for centuries ruling the underworld with an iron fist, we have six children, five of which has selected an element to learn and be at one with, Vesta, she chose fire, and has been happily setting everything we own on fire, Kenda, who's element is water, she's saviour when it comes to Vesta, you rarely see one with out other. Aira her element is Air, she's quiet, loves her books that one but don't piss her off, she inherited her fathers temper, and last but not least Orenda she kind of like you and has the element of magic. The sixth is you."  
  
"I had not been able to have boys because I had not wanted one but soon after the youngest born (Aira) I found myself wanting a little boy, your father wasn't against me as he needed an heir. You were conceived and born not long after."  
  
"But in between that many things had happened, so lets start near the beginning. As you know light and dark are in a balance, there is no dark without light and no light without dark. This world is not the only world where light and dark had been forced to share a planet, so instead of trying to live together at one time and cause fight between both sides, the light and dark leaders came to an agreement, we each get one hundred million years of ruling, while the other stays on a dimension they have created. Light went first, now they're time of ruling is almost over and the dark, us, were supposed to be gaining power now. Instead, meddling people have got in the way, the darkness sent Tom, you may know him as Voldemort, up from Hell to begin the taking over of the light and begin our ruling. But instead of handing over the power like the light agreed they decided they just wanted to keep ruling."  
  
"So Tom realizing that he had not enough power to take over at the time started casting spells, one of the spells he used to increase his Dark magical power, went wrong. It in simplest terms made black magic take him over, possess him, his mind has gone insane and he can't tell the difference between fair and cruel. "  
  
"This happened just before you were born, Tom knew about your father and mine's wish to have son and also knew that I was in hiding as Lily Potter, we had to go into hiding because the demons of the underworld could have tried to kill both you and me if we had stayed. James Potter was not your father; he was a good friend of ours. When he heard that we needed to go into hiding he volunteered, he died defending you and me. Peter, who helped us find a secure hiding spot, betrayed us, he was a lesser Muris demon, he was necessary for what we were trying to do but it seemed that he could not stand up to Tom."  
  
"When he came to our hiding spot I knew who had betrayed us and James and I tried to get away with you. James held off Tom while I went to escape upstairs where there was a portal back to the Black Castle. Tom cornered me and pushed me through the portal, which was set for my genetic code and therefore closed after I went through, this portal was for emergency use only and could only be used one way, out. I tried to grab you but he had to firm of a grip on you. I'm so sorry." Here Lilith had to take a break as she was getting quite upset.  
  
"We would have came for you earlier but creating a portal between this world and Hell takes up to ten years and by the time another was built, you had already started attending Hogwarts and Dumbledoor had to close of an eye on you for us to try anything with succeeding." Lilith picked up her coffee and drank some while watching Harry who had fallen into a stunned silence.  
  
"So basically I'm the prince of darkness and the darkness is now supposed to have its time of ruling." Harry muttered in and slightly stunned voice "I'm also a vampire and have a family who is currently living in the Black Castel in hell"  
  
"Pretty much so"  
  
"Where does Sirius fit into all of this?" Harry asked sharply.  
  
"Sirius was a Canine Demon, He was good friend of your fathers and also was your godfather, James was his best friend so when he found out what had happened when we went into hiding, he went after Peter. The rest is history.  
  
"Hmm" was Harry's only response as he stared into his coffee looking at it as if it had all the answers to his questions.

* * *

"Come on Draco I swear it doesn't hurt that bad, it's like... a little pinch and then it's over, I know you want them you've been staring at the hoops all day".  
  
"I'll have you know Jess I have not been staring at them all day"  
  
"Yea well my apologies, most of the day then. Look you just get them done, and then we go do your hair, easy."  
  
"I do kind of want the nipple ring, I mean it looks so hot" Draco stared longingly at the glass case that held the gold nipple ring in it.  
  
"Well then you're getting it, and a lip ring too, for me 'cause I think you would look damn sexy with one"  
  
"Jess I don't know" Draco stuttered as he was ushered into the chair, he waited as a tall guy with what look to be about a hundred earrings and a good collection of tattoos sterilised the gun.  
  
"Look Draco, just trust me, Bob here knows what he's doing and he's done it a million times. Just lye back and think of the Queen"

* * *

A/n will Draco go through with the piercing, will Harry's head spontaneously combust from too much information and will I ever have to stop going to the dentist...?  
  
Find out next week on...  
  
NOTHING SUSS  
  
Hehehehe BRING BACK THE BIFF hehehehe  
  
Thanx for the reviews ppl  
  
who?: I know there's a spelling mistake there and I'll fix it....eventually 


	7. MeEtInGS

A/n. holy sweet mother of god I have written another chapter FINALLY. bangs head madly YAY. I could tell you that I've had major writers block and that all this shit has been going on, but I haven't ever really been one for excuse's soooo, I just thought I would let all my BEAUTIFUL REVIEWER'S known that I love you all to piece's and I love hearing what you have to say about my fic!!

Gives cookies and chocolate covered Dracos to nice reviewers"

I LOVE YOU ALL

watches as Amy walks over No more little yellow pills for you Emily.

whines But Amy………….

WARNINGS: This is SLASH if you haven't worked that out by now I suggest you go and take a literacy cause.

DISCLAIMER: Not mine, and sadly never will be, unless I find out J.K Rowling is my evil dimensional twin…..like that's ever gonna happen…….

Sings in loud horrifying voice HERE WE GO, HERE WE GO, HERE WE GO……………..--

* * *

Harry studied Lilith as they walked towards the small inn she had recommended, she was beautiful, there was no doubt about that but there was also was an aura of power that resided around her. He had been wondering what they would do tomorrow, would they talk some more about his history or would she just disappear and leave him as easily as she did years before. 

"What you thinking about?" Harry was jolted out of his daze by Lilith.

"Nothing really" Harry sighed "Just wondering about my mate" he lied easily.

"Oh don't worry dear, you'll find him soon enough and when you do I just hope that I., and no small children are in the vicinity"

"Why would that… hang on" Harry paused "what makes you think it will be a guy."

Lilith raised her eyebrows at Harry.

"Oh come on Har, who are you trying to fool? Me? Or yourself?"

"What's your point?"

"Just that you're gay and probably still in denial"

"I don't know what your babbling about" Harry said not meeting Lilith's piercing gaze.

Lilith turned to Harry "Yeah right you don't, I saw you check out that hot Latino waiter, couldn't have been move obvious, plus I'm your mother, I know everything about you so don't even think of trying to keep any secrets from me."

Harry looked at her in shock as she just smiled.

"Ummmm…. Ok then, lets change the subject," Harry muttered hastily. "What are we doing tomorrow?"

"Taking you shopping" Lilith stated as she looked at Harry's clothes in disgust.

"Ya Hoo" Harry said sarcastically waving his arms over his head.

"Don't get to excited mister, we don't know if we'll run into your mate or not, people meet in the oddest places, for instance your great uncle Joseph met his mate in the public toilets at Bondi beach, though we never did find out what he was doing in Australia…"

"Ok then… so do you think we will find my mate" Harry grinned excitedly.

"For your sake Harry I hope so."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing" said Lilith twiddling her thumbs and looking across the road at some small shops.

"No seriously what did you mean nothing Lilith? You shouldn't be worried about me finding my mate, I mean I only got my inheritance last night and I have a little while until I have to go back to school"

Lilith shifted uncomfortably. " Yes well we'll talk about that tomorrow ok?" she quickly rushed into the small hotel they had come to a halt at

"Ok" Harry said to himself as he wondered in after her.

* * *

"See" Jess smiled "I told you it doesn't hurt that much" 

Draco just grunted as he ran his hand over his face and ears feeling out his new accessories. It had started with just an eyebrow ring, then it was his lip as well, then his tongue, in the end he had stopped trying to have his own say and just let Jess tell Bob what he was going to get done. Which was also a navel bar, four studs in his left ear and a 6mm tunnel in the right one.

All in all Draco was exhausted and he hadn't even got his tattoo yet.

"You coming back tomorrow the Dray?"

"What" Draco replied "For the tattoo?"

"Yes Dray for the tattoo, I mean honestly where else would you get it done?"

Draco just mumbled something under his breath.

"No you can't get it done in Knockturn Alley Dray, they don't take kindly to Malfoy's anymore."

"I know they… hold up, reverse a little and pause, how do you know about Knockturn Alley?"

"Because I'm a witch you unobservant brat, I used my magic twice while readjusting your clothes" Jess stated shaking her head as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"You did? But I didn't see your wand."

"That's because I didn't use or need it."

Draco just stared at her for a bit and then decided that he didn't really want to know yet.

"Ok I'm just going to let that one slide because I have a feeling if I asked you about it you would tell me, then would have to kill me."

Jess just 'hmmmed' as she put the earrings Draco hadn't liked back.

"Oh…. Jess?"

"Yeah babe?"

"If you're a witch then why are you working in a muggle store?"

"Oh that" Jess sighed as she locked the earring case.

"I work here because this store belongs to a friend of mine, Jay. He needed me to come and do some work for him because he's busy acting all lovey dovey with his girlfriend Emily, and truthfully, the extra cash doesn't hurt."

"Alright then" Draco smirked as he grabbed his many bags and shrunk them down to size with a flick of his wrist. "I'll be off then Jess, see you tomorrow"

"Yeah later Dray"

Draco hummed some nameless tune as he walked out of the store. It had been fun, but he was tired as fuck and needed to sleep.

He moaned softly as he thought about his mate. Gods he wanted to find them, love them, and fuck them into the mattress.

/Gods I really need to get laid/ Draco thought. He had been extremely frustrated since he got his veela inheritance, apparently being a veela increased your libido tenfold, and they said it got worse during the mating season.

Draco perked up as he reached his hotel; it was good to be home, even if it wasn't the Manor. As he walked into the small lobby his senses went crazy as he saw the most astoundingly beautiful sight he had ever laid eyes upon. Someone he hadn't expected to see until the start of school. One Harry Potter.

* * *

Harry froze as he felt eyes fall upon his back. He knew this person was important, he knew they were his mate, and he could tell they were male, gloriously male. 

Suddenly Harry couldn't think, couldn't hear, the only sound he could hear, was the sound of blood rushing violently through his ears. He flung himself around ready to claim his mate as his own, and came face to face with his desire, Draco Malfoy.

It took Harry and Draco less than 0.35 seconds to pounce on each other end up on the ground rolling around snogging with a passion greater than anyone in the room had ever scene.

Draco had began to make little mewing noise which Harry had decided were the best sound in the world and therefore, would have to try to get more of these hot little sounds out of his cute mate. Deciding on this Harry bit down on his little minx's bottom lip tugging at the sweet flesh lightly with his teeth.

Draco moaned as Harry pinned him to the ground grinding his hips into the blonde writhing beneath him as he continued to abuse the veela's bottom lip. Harry let out a whine as Draco tore his lips away from Harry's delicious mouth and began trailing kisses down his jaw towards his ear. Just as Draco was about to bite down on Harry's jugular he was torn off the warm body beneath him and thrown across the room.

Harry, who had since jumped to his feet, was about to blast his mother back to hell for hurting his mate, found himself unable to move.

"Harry calm down and I'll let you go" Lilith stated looking at Harry with understanding eyes.

Harry just growled as he shifted his eyes to where his blonde mate was lifting himself off the floor gingerly. He growled again. Draco was _His_ mate, and no one, not even his own mother had any rite to hurt _His_ mate. She was going to learn a very valuable lesson from Harry, a lesson that stated just why you don't stop Harry Potter from ever getting to his mate.

* * *

Draco moaned as he picked himself off the ground, Jesus his ass hurt, the floor was marble, and marble was hard. 

As he looked up he spotted his dark haired mate who seemed to have been frozen in position. He whined when he thought about what he and Harry could be doing now if it wasn't for them being interrupted.

Damn that red headed bitch that now seemed to be trying to calm down _his_ Harry. Well it looked like he would have to talk to this strange lady and explain to her that Harry was_ his _mate and not only was he off limits but she had just interrupted their first meeting and consequently the time when Draco was to state his claim on _his _mate. This was not a wise thing for _anyone_ to do.

Just as he was about to storm over there a cold shiver went down his body and seemed to sink into his bones before disappearing and leaving Draco frozen in place.

/God Dammit/ Draco thought /I have waited so long to find my mate and claim him, and what happens when I do find him? Some psychotic bitch comes along and tries to stop us from being together. Well I'll show her what a veela will do to get to their mate. /

As Draco thought this a dark green glow started to form around him slowly pulsing with energy.

Lilith had better watch her back.

* * *

A/n so what did ya think of my little lemon scene, I know it's not much but…. That's all I could get out at this point, tell me, honestly, was it any good? It was the first I've ever written so im kinda a bit nervous. Anyway, drakes getting a tattoo right? What type of tat do ya thing he should get, I'm trying to think of something original so if you have any ideas that would be great!! 

Any way here's my advice…….protection, say it with me pro…tec…tion…Very good

L8erz

!!DaRKnEsSReIGnS!!

click the lil review button, you know you want to!!

Still looking for a beta……..watches as everyone bolts for the door…come on guys I'm not THAT bad…..guys?


	8. AN

A/N:

Hello precious readers… I have some very bad news. My hard drive decided to die on me 2 weeks ago, I lost EVERYTHING. I was So devastated. So my stuff is all gone including the eighth chapter to Hidden Things are always in Plain Sight. Sorry guys, my step dad found it funny because he was always telling me to back up my drive. I also have caught so viral bug so I'm sick, it's my birthday tomorrow on the 10th so I'm kinda really bummed at the moment.

On a high note I have had around four people offer to beta (THANKYOU) so I will email the eighth chapter to you guys when I've done it! If you want to contact me just send me an email.

Chocolate covered Harry's and Drake's for everyone.

Thanks for hanging in there guys

I'm really sorry

!DaRKnEsSReIGnS!


End file.
